Hogshead
Contents *2 Mission 01: The War Foundation *3 Mission 02: Routine Patrol *4 Mission 03: Trench Warfare *5 Mission 04: Morning Glory! *6 Mission 05: Island Invasion http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Hogshead&action=edit&section=1 edit Mission 00: Boot Camp Turn Time: 99 seconds Enemies: None This is the training mission. You don't have to complete this mission; you can go straight on to the next one if you want, but it'sa good idea to if you're new to this game because this guide can't tell you how to aim weapons. You'll encounter a bit of everything here; vehicles (actually only a shelter), a minefield, water, bridges, weapon crates, health crates etc. etc. with the constant encouragement and tips from our friend, the General. It's impossible to lose this mission if you do what he tells you. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Hogshead&action=edit&section=2 edit Mission 01: The War Foundation Turn Time: 99 seconds Enemies: 3 Grunts Your Pigs: 3 Grunts This is your first proper mission. This is probably the time when the two sides are most balanced, since each side has three Grunts. Winning is simple. You should collect the crate in the opposite corner of the map, since it contains a lovely TNT charge which can kill off any Grunt in one hit. There are health crates dotted around should you need them, and you should use a Grenade-Rifle combination to dispose of an enemy Grunt if you don't have the TNT. There are no mines, and the water can be got across by walking across the islands or by going around the right-hand side of it. There are two enemies on your side of the river, and one on the other. Your first turn should dispatch one Grunt with the TNT, the second and third turns should be killing off one of the other grunts, and the fourth and fifth turns should be killing off the remaining enemy. You should easily get the Survival Bonus in all of these first 5 missions. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Hogshead&action=edit&section=3 edit Mission 02: Routine Patrol Turn Time: 99 seconds Enemies: 1 Gunner, 2 Grunts Your Pigs: 2 Level 1 pigs, 3 Grunts With the two promotion points you got off the first mission, you should promote the first two of your pigs. This mission has a river leading down the middle and it isn't possible to swim across it, unless you are willing to end up dead or with very little health. Instead, use the paths and bridges to get around. Hills litter this map, and there are Bazooka shots available on your side to collect and also TNT on the other. If you have a Sapper, use the Mine & TNT tactic to damage two enemies (ideally the Gunner and a Grunt, knocking them both into the water long enough to kill them). Scouts can also be used, with a certain degree of luck, to steal the enemy Gunner's Bazooka and disregard him as a threat. Health crates are all over this map if you need them. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Hogshead&action=edit&section=4 edit Mission 03: Trench Warfare Turn Time: 60 seconds Enemies: 1 Gunner, 3 Grunts Your Pigs: 4 Level 1 pigs, 1 Grunt You lose your lovely 99 second turns now, but you should be able to cope fine. You can get around the edge of the map with time to spare. There are patches of mines on the high ground running down the middle but they're easy to avoid. Kill the Gunner first (a carefully-placed TNT charge from a Sapper will knock him off the map) then use your other pigs to kill the Grunts. A Sapper can also use the Mine & TNT tactic AND jump in the Shelter in the enemy camp and protect himself from damage. You may want to steal the Gunner's Bazooka to render him useless. There's no threat of water and you can go up to the high ground crates to pick up two Cluster Grenades (one in each box). Note: Destroying both Tents and the shelter will make a Box, containing 1 TNT, drop nearby. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Hogshead&action=edit&section=5 edit Mission 04: Morning Glory! Turn Time: 60 seconds Enemies: 3 Gunners, 2 Grunts Your Pigs: 5 Level 1 pigs This is probably where things get harder. You should have all your pigs at Level 1 promotion, which means you will still theoretically have the edge but the Gunners can knock off 20-40 points of health at any range meaning the health crates may well be useful. If you can't use gun weapons to put the enemies in the mine patches, use weapons like Knife or Trotter, as they have a greater knockback effect. TNT and Mines may also work, but they're harder to use to accomplish this effect. Like the 1st and 2nd missions, there's a thick river cutting the map in half with you on one side and your enemy on the other. The crate on your side has 3x Rifle Burst, on the path across the river is a box containing 3x Mortar, and the drop zone on the enemies' half of the map yields an Airburst. Scouts should try and steal the Bazookas from the Gunners, but this is not absolutely vital. Deal with the Gunners first, as they are more dangerous. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Hogshead&action=edit&section=6 edit Mission 05: Island Invasion Turn Time: 60 seconds Enemies: 2 Gunners, 1 Scout (hidden), 1 Sapper, 1 Orderly Your Pigs: 1 Level 2 pig, 4 Level 1 pigs Chances are you will fail to get the Survival Bonus first time. You may even fail the mission the first time, considering this is your first encounter with a proper team. The edge should still be yours however, since you should have a Level 2 pig. Snipers and Engineers are recommended over any other, but it is possible without. You can get a F-Rain Airstrike for destroying the Shelters on the enemy island, but often that will only be too late in the mission for it to be of any use anyway and you should not devote your time to it. Use the Shelters, however, by sending a Sapper over (of course, only if you have one) and using the Mine & TNT tactic, then hopping inside one during the retreat time. TNT charges can knock the Orderly into the water and possibly kill him in one hit. The Scout is hidden in the ? box on the northern corner island. Health crates are abundant so don't be afraid to get them. Clear the island with the Orderly and Gunners on out first, as they're closest and present the biggest threat. The Sapper will invariably try and get close enough to use his TNT charge when he gets a go so if you have a Sniper or Scout use the first part of their go to try and steal it from him before he has a chance to use it. The Scout presents the least threat, so kill him last. (Killing him, will make a box drop nearby that Scout possition) After you capture Hogshead, the Army Training Board will give you the first video "Know Your Enemy!" Category:Hogs of War - Levels